Little Witchy Myself
by Illusionz2000
Summary: Another California girl comes to Merston High with a secret that's to hard to keep around her friends. Takes place in the third monster high book where Melody learns about her new found power.


**A/N: Don't own anything hope you like**

There was a light drizzle of rain dotting my sun glasses as I walk by groups of protesters.

"What the freak is this," I mutter to myself as I walk over to the larger group. This group was full of parents and a few kids I sadly guess are from my new school Merston High. I walk over to who I suppose is the leader which is a pitiful looking girl with a blow horn.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask my hands on my hip with my foot tapping. She looked over me with my noticeable curves, tanned face surrounded by a head full of pretty bunch of raven colored curls, my skin squeezing shredded jeans, and a white long sleeves covered by a grey faux fur vest.

"Protesting against the monsters living here," she answers fiercely adding as mousy brunet dressed similar to Rachel in Glee shows up digging through her purse.

"I'm Bekka we can be friends if you want"

"I am Whittney and it's a pleasure to meet you Bekka but I sadly have to turn down your offer you are against every thing I'm for" I say sternly being a vegan, rights activist and wanna be producer. Pushing up my sunglasses to the top of my head I spin around to leave grief stricken Bekka and teenage boys staring.

Walking over to the other group they seem smaller and prouder. Instantly I like this small group of teenagers better the leader is a peppy blonde with a hint of superiorness. Smiling I walk over to the leader.

"Hi I'm Whittney and I take it you are with the "monsters"?"

"Yep we are NUDI power all the way!" she cheers then adding

"NUDI means Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots and I'm Co leader Candace," She smiles hands on her nude colored body suite.

"Anyways I can join?" I ask proudly

"You are now a member," she giddily replies then runs off

"SOMEONE ELSE JOINED US!" Candace screams to a girl my age whose hair was adorn with beautiful feathers. Walking over to her I smile.

"Hi I'm Whitney Bwitch,"

"Melody Carver," She replied standing up and looking at me. The bell rings causing everyone to run to school.

"Want to walk with me?" Melody asked kindly.

"Sure," I nod and we started walking.

"So where did you move from?" Melody asked as we approached the crowd trying to get into school.

"California chica," I giggle as we are greeted by another girl whose voice had a drip of Egyptian.

"Melly also came from the 91210," The girl mentioned.

"Yep my parents are Beau and Glory Carver," Melody muttered upset about the Melly thing as we got to the crowd. I flicked my wrist and the huge crowd parted making a walk way for us.

"So totally Ka finally they take notice of their Queen" The exotic beauty grinned walking down as she blew kisses. Me and Melody followed Melody awe struck.

"I guess this is not normal?" I ask trying not to grin.

"Nope and by the way I'm Frankie," Says a girl with similar hair to Melody just instead of feathers she had white streaks.

"Nice to meet you I'm Whittney,"

I can't help but grin when Frankie whispers something to Melody as we get inside the school. Looking to the entrance I see everyone went back to normal, and Bekka storming over to us as Cleo tells me her name.

"One of you guys is a monster how could that huge crowd move just for you?" Bekka cried.

"Because they must be well liked" I comment as Bekka storms off, and two burly guys walk in wearing T-shirt saying RAD with the R crossed of and replaced with a B. Flicking my wrist the two fall on their faces.

"Haha have a nice fall" Me and Cleo giggle at the two as they look up at us with anger. Snapping my finger the two get distracted and walk off.

"Again totally Ka are you a RAD?" Cleo asked still giggling.

"Maybe but we need to get to class" I grin and hurry there. Frankie is the first to catch up with me

"Hi Miss Stein got a make-up smear" I grin, and she runs off to the nearest bathroom. Then Cleo catches up.

"De Nile got plans or are you all wrapped up," I laugh knowing their secrets.

"Very funny but no any ways I want to see your house?"

"Sure are you want to come over to Melody?" I ask.

"Yep but how could you tell?" Melody asked confused slightly

"I'm a little witchy why do you think everyone wants my mom for their movies," I admitted. Cleo smiled as we reached math class.

"I thought I knew that name" Melody said as we enter the classroom with a snap of her finger. Sadly this class we have with innocent looking Bekka.

"I want to be a producer though instead of stunts or special effects" I insist a bit to loud causing me to get all eyes on me especially the boys. I look over to Frankie for help with my unwanted attention, but she was in a heated argument with Bekka. I walked over to the two.

Do you know where Brett is?"

"Yep,"

"Where is he?"

"He doesn't want you to know," Bekka said in a girly shrill

"Ouch and I know where he is," I butted in hoping they were talking about the Brett from here.

"How," The two asked in unison surprised.

"Can't tell ya but I do snoop around paparazzi style. I even got videos of him with hmm… monsters," I grin leaving it at that. Twirling around I walk to the front of the class, and went over by the teacher.

"Introduce your self," he muttered boredly.

"I am the truly awesome Whittney Bwitch from sunny San Diego California. Daughter of Tinna Bwitch special effects director and now a stunt double," I beam flashing a award winning smile at the whispers of "cutie", "love her movies",and "another California girl".

Flipping my shiny curls over my shoulder I walk to my seat. I was in-between Frankie and Melody, Cleo was two guys over, and Bekka was a seat behind.


End file.
